The Single Angel on Earth
by soniamalfoy
Summary: She saves me. You're so similar and not similar at the same time ... Her eyes, just like yours - two soft brown slough that delaying me. I can not see enough in them.


Recently it has became increasingly difficult without you. Sometimes I think that here's the end of everything. That soon I'll forget how to read and count - so I feel bad.

I have often wondered about the possibility to see you again at a crossroads ... But this is impossible: you've gone there, where no one returns. Never. And I do not regret it. Almost. One has to live on. I thought I could not do it, but ...

She saves me. You're so similar and not similar at the same time ... Her eyes, just like yours - two soft brown slough that delaying me. I can not see enough in them.

Her charming smile and children laughter. This joyful, sincere, happy that necessarily want to laugh yourself when you hear it.

Her hair falls below the waist. They are soft, fluffy and straight-lines, often loose or plaited into a long braid tight ...

I remember you never made special hairstyles. Perhaps it was another motive why I fell in love with you.

I know you're jealous, but not worth it. If not for this girl, I could not cope with the loss. She gave me the opportunity to feel alive again, just a decent living.

It comes so suddenly, as if from the air appears. A moment ago there was nobody, and, behold, it is worth to you.

She walks and sits beside. I hug her and bury my face in her fragrant hair, and she puts her head on my chest so that it spilled on her curls. She always smells of cinnamon, roasted almonds and something someone, incomprehensible, inexplicable, but so native ...

"I love you"

She begins to laugh loudly, as if she had a disbelief in my words. I was hurt - I was already used and I know that the feeling is mutual.

Love ... I bend and kiss her adorable scarlet mouth. She responds. Always. After a while she pulls away and stares into my eyes.

I plant it on his lap, she grabs his hand on my neck and my shaggy carefully coiffed hair. She likes when they are lying naturally.

Her index finger she spends on my upper lip, I intercept her palm and kiss many, many times.

She smiles again. A smile that comes from the heart of the speed bumps.

Only you and she can get me in such a state, to make the blood rush to my cheeks, showing my embarrassment.

She is so charming and beautiful that I do not get tired to admire her. As admired by you.

Forgive me that I was such a traitor, I'm not faithful to his memory of you.

But you yourself wanted to. In that day you told me that I was happy. And I'm happy as ever. True.

I pick her up and carry into the bedroom.

She also mysteriously smiling. I've never seen her without that smile. Never.

My cheeks slowly drain tears. She holds a finger down my cheek and looks at me quizzically, as if to ask: "What happened?"

The thing is that I'm afraid of losing it, as once lost you. And this fear is even stronger than my love for her.

"I'm nearby"

She says it's always, when he feels that I feel bad. She understands me. Knows what I suffered. She never said she loved me. But hide their feelings is not trying to - I see it.

I gently put her on the bed and lay down next.

She accepted fumble the buttons on my shirt. Now it was my turn to smile, because I know what she wants.

I hug her, kiss her hands, neck, lovely straight forehead, cheeks, and finally her lips. When I get to them, she is ready to kiss and that necessarily follow them.

"I'm your Angel - Guardian"

She just lays in my arms and says those three words. She tells them every day, no matter where we were. And I feel that this is so. I believe her.

I never looked at her face at this moment. But now my mind accidentally fell on him ... and I saw that she was crying.

She rarely cried, especially as it is now. Frantically and helplessly. If she is completely powerless. But it is not.

I held her tighter, starting calm, whispering in her ear tender words.

Her sly smile returned, and she stick his nose into my cheek upon it by mouth and finds my lips to kiss me again. And I feel the salty taste of her tears ...

"I'm sorry, we do not see each other anymore. Never"

That's it, really. This unexpected.

My heart crumbled down somewhere, numb fingers - what I feared happened. She leaves. Forever. I lost her. She also continues to do nothing to cry, but I do not feel sorry for her. I feel sorry for myself and thee memory I gave for her.

And I'm just trying to be happy again! But ... should pay for everything, nothing lasts forever ...

She sits on the bed, grabs his head with both hands. I do not look at her, knowing that did not let her go. A must, because she wants to. Or obligation.

She takes my chin and forcing her to look directly into the big brown eyes, now are extremely serious. I look at them in the mirror of her soul, and I see the pain, I hear a moan, frozen on her lips, and his ears ringing from the stands by her words. Only two phrases, and what depth, what a cruel sense!

"Do you love me?"

I never asked her this question. But now have to, because I had to know the truth.

I have always been sure that she is not indifferent to me, but I did not hear it from her.

It was difficult. Very difficult. I saw that. I saw her struggling with herself, as if afraid to tell the truth, which can destroy our small world. The world that we had built, and which disappears before our eyes.

Minutes pass reverent expectations.

She looks back at me in the eyes, as if trying to read what was on my mind. I do not think this is important. The important thing is that she will say now. What will be its verdict? Sentence me. Or he will be relaxing for me?

But no comfort in any way. She goes, she always keeps his word.

"I do not love you."

I breath. I look forward to what she would say next.

"I am ready to give life for you. I am ready to do everything for your good. I was even ready to be your toy. I'm Yours. Forever. I do not know what it's called. Love - it's too selfish feeling. It is not suitable for what I feel. But you do not understand. "

I tightly held her. She's my ... She's mine!

For a moment I forget that we have to leave for ever, because now it does not matter, now there's only me and her two loving hearts. But I recall again and get back to reality.

"When? When will it happen?"

In my words sounds only sadness and hopelessness. I have nothing on hope, I lost. All this life that I lived - not for me.

First you gone, gone forever. Now she. And her care will be no different from death, because for me it is, and so die.

Her eyes lit mischief again, but immediately extinguished.

"Angels're humane. We have our own rules, but there is one condition: if Angel and man really fall in love and can not imagine their lives differently, then the angel left on the Earth forever, even after the end of his mission.

But that rarely happens, because only a few angels are ready to give immortality for love. I did it. After all, why should I have the eternal life without you? "

Again she runs her hand across my cheek and touched his lips to mine. I kiss her, but inside everything is burning. She's with me, and nothing separates us.

So you can still be happy on this planet?

"And you know that? Have you been done it long ago?"

She nods and smiles pretty. I am outraged, but she goes and makes a sign with his hand, so I joined her.

Smiles again.

For the sake of every day to see that smile on her face, I'm ready to move mountains. I know exactly what it stands for, and again in my head flashed the thought: "She's mine."

And I obeyed. And let she's the Angel. It's strange, very strange, and someday I will question her in detail about this. Even if she invented the story, anyway, she's the Angel.

Sure. She gave everything to be mine.

But here's another kiss distracts me from thinking, and I finally got in captivity unbearable desire.

And let's she's the Angel.

"You're my angel, do you hear? The Single Angel on Earth ..."


End file.
